X-Factor Annual Vol 1 6
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * * * - ** - ** - , * * Other Characters: * - * - * - * Unnamed AIM agents Locations: * ** * ** *** **** AIM headquarters * ** Vail *** Gideon's chateau Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Sacrificial Lamb (The Killing Stroke, Pt. 3) | Synopsis2 = Outnumbered and outclasses, Pyro and Blob are surrounded by Desert Sword while on the other side of Kuwait City, Avalanche and Crimson Commando are dying at the feet of Sirocco and Aminedi. Pyro and Blob fight as hard as they can, succeeding in burning Veil to death. Avalanche and Crimson Commando narrowly escape with their lives, with Avalanche bringing the armless Commando to the lift point. Blob and Pyro almost succeed in defeating Desert Sword, but as they call for an evacuation, they find that the American force, led by Avalanche, has recognized the hopelessness of the situation. The Americans abandon Blob and Pyro in the heart of enemy territory, telling them to contact an American unit through the Kuwaiti resistance. Blob and Pyro are surrounded by the remaining members of Desert Sword. Several Iraqi helicopters close in on them. With few options left, they surrender. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * ** ** ** ** ** - Other Characters: * Unnamed Iraqi military * Several American military Locations: * ** Kuwait City Items: * Vehicles: * Soviet Hind helicopter * Iraqi Air Force helicopters | StoryTitle3 = Tribute The Third | Synopsis3 = Mystique is aboard a cruise ship to fulfill Destiny’s last request by scattering her ashes at sea at 10 pm precisely, and also has a letter from Destiny to open just before the ashes are scattered. The letter contains Beatles lyrics, a ring, and a photo. Raven remembers the day the photo was taken, when Destiny begged Raven to cheer up and be happy for once. Irene says that she will make Raven laugh if it is the last thing she ever does. Raven weeps as she throws Destiny’s ashes overboard, as she never did make her smile. However, a gust of wind kicks up, and the ashes fly back in Mystique’s face. She falls to the deck, cursing her luck, then realizes how silly it all is, and begins to laugh hysterically. Raven goes below deck, singing their song. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Several cruise ship passengers * - Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * unknown cruise ship at sea | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 8th story (covers first story in this issue) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 11/3/2010 }} References